galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Wise God Dagon
Hades Wise God Dagon appeared in 2005 TV series called Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Hades Wise God Dagon (冥賢神ダゴ Meifukenshin Dagon) was the seemingly-invincible leader of the Hades Gods who uses the Samukama trident as a weapon. Dagon trusts no one except for himself and Absolute God N Ma, caring only about serving N Ma, and furthering his master's goals, and nothing else, not even the well-being of his fellow Hades Gods seen when he killed Hades Warrior God Ifrit for failing to honor his rule. When he realizes that something's awry with the Dark Percepts, Dagon attempted to use his Marudeyouna World to find N Ma's soul, only to find Dark Magic Knight Wolzard as the reason for his master's hindrance. After seeing that the Ozu family can't be underestimated because of their courage, Dagon goes against the law by having Hades God Sleipnir support Drake to draw out Wolzard. Once Phantom Spy Vancuria plants one of his fishscales on Wolzard during the battle, Dagon takes Hades Warrior God Wyvern and Hades Warrior God Titan with him to ambush Wolzard, taking personal pleasure in mortally extracting N Ma's soul from Heavenly Saint Blagel and sending him to plummet to the fiery depths of a crevasse. He also gave another of his scales to communicate with Vancuria, so that he had information on the situation with Wyvern and Titan, as well as giving Vancuria orders to make sure Wyvern does the job right. He ambushed and killed Titan so that N Ma could be reborn in Titan's body. With Hades Ultimate God Sleipnir's help, Dagon slew Hades Wise Goddess Sphinx when she abandoned her Divine Punishment. Dagon was confronted by MagiMother in the finale while Sleipnir faced the other Magirangers, and fought her until the Rangers intervened. He attempted to blast Urara Ozu with an energy ball, but Smoky the Magical Cat intervened and took the hit for Urara, killing him. He then teleported himself and MagiMother to the Infershia lair, where he would enlighten Miyuki of "paradise" that is N Ma's desire. Dagon was surprised as well as infuriated when Sphinx arrived, alive and well with Vancuria at her side. Even though Sphinx offered him a chance to change his ways, Dagon refused and tried to strike her down again, as Dagon only desired the power of darkness and the perfect nightmare, but Sphinx shot and fatally wounded Dagon with her bazooka. As he died, he was left wondering whether or not the power of darkness was truly absolute as he originally thought. He is revived as a member of the Black Cross Army and takes on the title Hades God Dagon of the Black Cross (黒十字の冥府神ダゴン Kuro Jūji no Meifushin Dagon) during the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. He battles GokaiGreen, GokaiPink, GoseiBlue and GoseiPink but he's defeated by their combined efforts. He's resurrected by Black Cross King in the giant battle and summons the phantoms of Hades gods Ifrit and Cyclops. He met his end at the hands of MagiKing, Gingaioh, and FiveRobo. Dagon was revived as part of Dai-Zangyack, an alliance of all the enemies of the Super Sentai teams, led by Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red, rivaling Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade and the revived Dai-Shocker. However, Rider Hunter Silva of Dai-Zangyack and Doktor G of Dai-Shocker overthrew their respective leaders and joined forces to destroy the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Sentai and Riders. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Kamen Rider Shin, OhBlue, and MammothRanger in the first aerial attack shot, and Dagon also fought Miss America of Battle Fever J as her teammates were fighting other monsters, as seen in the background in the second aerial shot. He later fought Kamen Rider OOO, and was killed along with three Shocker kaijin (Ghoster, Scorpion Man, and Isoginjaguar) by his Medajaribur's OOO Bash finishing attack. See Also * Sculpin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Akio Ootsuka Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Hideaki Kusaka Category:Characters with teleportation